Esclavo, Por Una Apuesta
by ElPoderYenapa
Summary: Quiza Nicolle tuvo mucha suerte en sus jugadas, o quiza Junjie no debio hacer esa apuesta con Nico, porque ahora, por perder esa apuesta de Poker, sera el esclavo personal de la Montaner, durante tres días enteros. ¡JunjEll!. -Disfrutalo Nico, xD-


Al ver las cartas de la Montaner, su sonrisa de victoria desaparecio por completo, ¡Una Flor Imperial!, estaba hecho mierda, definitivamente, no se podía creer que había perdido.

\- Creo que yo gane, Junjie. - Escucho decir a Nicolle, la vio y ahora ella portaba la sonrisa de victoria, no era para nada chistosa para él.

Kord estaba aguantando la risa por la cara del ser del Este, es decir, el pobrecillo estaba completamente aturdido, con los ojos abiertos como platos, colorado hasta mas no poder, con la boca un poco abierta, y un poco palido, ya tenía con que burlarse del azabache. - Y estabas en ventaja Junjie, parece que te derrocaron del titulo de "Rey De Las Apuestas". - Se burlo, y era cierto, el experto en Babosa-Fu era un maestro en el Poker, ni Eli, ni Kord, ni Pronto, ni siquiera Trixie le ganaban en las cartas, y de ahi el titulo.

Junjie sacudio la cabeza, tratando de recuperar la compostura. - ¡Fue suerte!. - Se excuso, avergonzado.

\- Jajaja, si claro, fue tu mala suerte la que te hizo perder; Ahora tienes que ser el esclavo de Nicolle-san durante tres días. - Se burlo Ang, el oji-café le miro con mala cara. - No me mires asi, ¿Quien manda a haber hecho esa apuesta, primito?. -

\- No me lo recuerdes. - Se golpeo la cara con la palma de su mano, Joo-Joo estaba muerto de la risa, agradeciendo que no era su dueño en ese momento. - Me pasa por confiado. - Mascullo entre dientes.

\- Imaginate si Kaito estuviera aqui, ni pararía de burlarse de ti. - Rio la Lí menor, recordando a Kaito Lanjua, aunque claro, Kaito preferia que le llamaran "Kai", aunque despues de todo, él no estaba ahí.

\- Angela, callate. - Ordeno Junjie, con una vena hinchada en el cuello, la oji-bi-color solo sonrió burlona. _'Mierda, yo ya vali'._ Pensó preocupado, quien sabe que cosas le hara hacer la Montaner... Conociendola no sería nada bueno.

\- Ehh... Kord, Ang, ayudenme en esto. - Pidio el Asiatico por ultima opción.

\- ¿Despues de que me quitaras todo mi oro en el Poker?, olvidalo Chino. - Respondió Kord con burla.

\- Gomenasai "Juni", pero es que es muy divertido verte sufrir. - Respondió Ang sonriendo inocencia, y llamando a Junjie por un viejo apodo que solo usaban familiares cercanos y de confianza del oji-café.

\- Ehh, Raul... -

\- Olvidate de eso Junjie, eso te ganas por apostar algo asi. - Rio el Lí mayor, interrumpiendo al protector del Este, Junjie iba a matar a sus primos cuando saliera de esta situación.

\- Malditos, me las pagaran. - Mascullo el joven, con una mirada aterradora.

\- Hoy no, recuerda, eres el esclavo de Nico. - Kord estaba matandose de risa por dentro, ahora el pobre Lanzador iba a pagara en grande por quitarle todo el oro. - Y no me mires asi, esto te ganas por confiarte. - Dijo burlón al ver que Junjie le miraba con una cara de mil demonios. -¡Bueno yo me voy!. - Dijo para pararse e irse corriendo.

\- Yo debo... Ehh... Ira a comprar algo, asi que... ¡Sayounara!. - Dijeron Ang y Raul antes de imitad la acción de Kord, dejando a la Montaner y al ser del Este solos.

 _'Bueno, que tal si le ordeno que... Que... Mierda... No tengo ideas...'._ Pensó Nico de brazos cruzados. _'Espera... Ya se... Creo... '._ \- Junjie... - Llamo, el susodicho le miro casi de inmediato. - Ve por tu meca. - Vio como él ponía una mueca de confusión. - ¿Por que pones esa cara?, vamos a salir. -

\- ¿S-Salir?. - Pregunto el pobre, colorado hasta mas no poder.

\- Si; Diligencias. - Junjie murmuro un "Ohh...", antes de que él y su, por perder esa maldita apuesta, "Ama", **_(Jajajajajajaja!, xD)_** , salieran del refugio de la Montaner, se subieran a sus mecas y aceleraran a fondo. _'Tengo a un Protector como esclavo, aunque por apuesta. ¿Este día va a mejorar?'._ Pensó Nicolle, y sin que fuera notoria para el Lanjua, ella estaba emocionada.

 **...**

\- Recuerdame no volver a hacer apuestas contigo. - Hablo Junjie, mientras cargaba algunas cajas envueltas en papel-regalo, no sabía que contenían a dentro pero, ¿Que importaba?.

\- Vamos, Junjie, solo son pocas cajas. - Respondió Nicolle riendose un poco, pues ella solo llevaba una que otra bolsita por ahí. Esta muchacha si sabe aprovechar oportunidades.

\- ¡¿Pocas?!, ¡No veo por donde camino!. - Era verdad, Junjie no sabía lo que tenía en frente, la cajas esas no le permitían ver, ya llevaba una cantidad que rebasaba un poco su cabeza, asi aue lo unico que tenía para orientarse eran tres sentidos, y las indicaciones de la Montaner. - Y dime, ¿Para que necesitas tantas cosas?. - Pregunto.

\- Digamos que perdi una apuesta con Raul, y como apostamos hacer los encargos del otro si perdiamos, me dijo que viniera a la Caverna Comercial para comprar algunas cosas con MI dinero, no se para que, pero lo pidio. - Respondió la castaña algo apenada. - Y me dijo que despues de esto, no tenía que hacer nada mas. -

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Que clase de encargos?!. - Pregunto el azabache con celos.

\- Ya sabes; Compras, diligencias, quehaceres, ese tipo de cosas. Solo me pidio esto, y nada mas. ¿Por que?. -

\- ¡P-Por nada!. Y... Pareciera como si me estuvieras haciendo esto por maldad. -

\- ¡Claro que no!. - Se excuso ella, la verdad era que en parte si, pues le divertia tener al oji-café como esclavo personal, pero tambien era por lo que había dicho. - Pero cuatro de esas cajas las compre por que quería, despues te digo cuales son. -

\- Pero que tenemos aqui. - Escucharon a alguien, era una joven, con voz burlona.

\- Sov, que bueno verte. - Saludo Nicolle amablemente, Junjie se preocupo, ¡Mierda!, ¡¿Sov?!, esto no va a terminar bien. - Hola, Hielo. - Saludo tambien al peli-celeste. - Hey, Sov, ¿Que te paso en el pie?. - Pregunto, Junjie no lo veía pero la peli-verde tenía una muleta, y tambien tenía el pie derecho vendado.

\- Un imbecil me atropecho hace 4 días, lo bueno es que solo fue en el pie, y no fue grave, ahora debo llevar esto todo los santos días hasta no se cual día. Ohh, pero te prometo que el idiota lo pagara. - Respondió la oji-miel con frialdad. Hielo se le acerco.

\- ¿Tenias que ser tan dura?. - Susurro Hielo algo ofendido, evitando que el Lanjua y la Montaner escucharan.

\- No me culpes, si se enteran que fuiste tu el que lo hizo, no se que va a pasar. - Dijo Sov susurrando al igual que Hielo. - Ademas si se enteran de lo "Otro"... Tu sabes. - Agrego. - Un momento, ¿Junjie?. - Pregunto ya con tono normal al reconocer al joven. - ¿Por que cargas todo eso?, ¿Perdiste una apuesta o que?. - Pregunto riendose, pero el experto en Babosa-Fu no respondio. - ¿No me diras nada?. -

\- Sov, no te hagas ideas, me esta haciendo un favor. - Respondió Nicolle, antes de que la Clanderyain comenzara a sacar conclusiones erroneas, Junjie agradecia que Nicolle no haya mencionado lo de la apuesta, o la mercenaria no lo dejaría en paz.

\- ¿Le estas haciendo un favor, Lanjua?. - Pregunto Hielo burlonamente y de brazos cruzados. - ¿Desde hace cuanto estan aqui?. -

\- Creo que los vi entrar hace una hora. - Supuso Sov, Hielo solto una carcajada.

\- ¿Entonces la Montaner te tiene con correa, Junjie?; Porque parece que te lleva de aqui para alla. - Dicho esto, el peli-celeste y la oji-miel estallaron en carcajadas.

Tanto Nicolle como su "Esclavo", **_(xD)_** , se sonrojaron fuertemente. - ¡Ustedes son unos...!. -

\- Ep, ep, ep. No hemos insultado a nadie aqui, asi que no vengan con eso. - Los callo Sov aun burlona.

\- Ahhh... - Suspiro Junjie con frustración. _'Este va a ser un laaaaaaaargo día...'._ Pensó...

* * *

\- ¿Donde dejo esto?. - Pregunto el Lanzador aun con las cajas en sus manos, pero ya en menor cantidad.

\- Dejalas en el sofá. - Respondió Nicolle, el joven obedecio a su pedido. - Ahora entiendo por Raul me pidio que hiciera eso. - Dijo con cansancio.

\- ¿De que estas cansada?, almenos tu no cargaste un montón de cajas de un muy pesado contenido, todo un día. - Rio el azabache divertido. - Ow, que me dejo doliendo la espalda. - Murmuro, un poco adolorido, esperando que ella no le haya escuchado, pero desafortunadamente lo hizo.

\- ¿Enserio?... - El Asiatico sin mas que hacer, solo asintio, pero le dijo que le restara importancia a eso. Nicolle se ruborizo un poco ante lo que iba a decir pero... - Quitate tu chamarra. -

Junjie le miro perplejo. - ¿C-Cómo dices?. - Pregunto nervioso, el arsenal de ambos fue a la habitación de la Montaner al oir eso, nada bueno iba a pasar ahí, y lo sabía.

\- Ya escuchaste; Quitate tu chamarra. - El azabache solo se le quedo mirando. - Aun eres mi esclavo, ¿Recuerdas?, y no te lo pedi. - Agrego con ambas manos en su cintura y un tono un poco autoritario y a la vez burlon.

El oji-café estaba sin habla, ¡¿Que carajo con esa orden?!, definitivamente estaba avergonzado, confundido y a la vez un poco molesto.- Esto se te subio un poco a la cabeza. - Confeso sin poder evitarlo.

\- Hazlo. - Junjie abrio un poco mas los ojos, no podía creer lo que pensaba, pero era verdad, esa apuesta dictaba que era el esclavo de la oji-azul-grisaceo, y faltaban dos días para que termine asi que... Solo hizo, se quito su chamarra, y esto incluía las hombreras, lanzadoras, guantes y cinturón para babosas, quedando en una simple musculera color gris, la vio y... Al parecer estaba inconfrome, la joven hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicandole que continuara, para evitar verle la cara, se volteo y lo hizo, dejando ver su fornida espalda. Sintio como ella ponía sus manos en sus hombros, se estremecio al sentir la suavidad de las manos de la joven, sintio como ella hacía movimientos con sus manso logrando disminuir el estres en su espalda, ¡Un masaje!, ¡Ella le estaba dando un masaje!, entonces era por eso que le había pedido semejante cosa.

\- N-Nico, eso no es... N-Necesario. - Tarmudeo abochornado, pero ella no se detenía, su rostro tenía mil tonos de rojo, y lo sentía arder, le gustaba el contacto pero... Era vergonzoso, si Kord o Ang o Raul veían eso, estaba jodido. Pero la cosa cambio cuando sintio un roze en su cuello, rapidamente levanto sus hombros, alertandola.

\- ¿Por que hiciste eso?. - Pregunto la Lanzadora confundida, hasta que abrio los ojos un poco. -

\- N-No es lo que p-piensas. -

\- ¿Acaso eres cosquilludo en el cuello?. - Junjie se volteo, y le vio con una sonrisa picarona... La cual no le agrado en lo absoluto. _'Demonios, hace ejercicio...'._ Pensó al notar el frente del muchacho, musculos perfectamente marcados, todo el paquete completo, el Chino estaba buenisimo.

\- ¡¿Estas...?! - No pudo terminar por sintio como la Montaner posaba sus manos en su cuello, haciendole cosquillas, logrando hacerlo reir. - ¡Jajajaja... Bas... Jaja... Basta ya!, ¡Nico, ya!, ¡Jajajajajaja!. - Le dijo, mientras se reía sin poder controlarse, haciendo freneticos movimientos para que ella no siguiera con eso. Por instinto, sus pies empezaron a moverse para apartar las manos de ella de su cuello, pero ella le seguía, ambos terminaron correteando por toda la casa, evitando la habitacion de ella, pues sus babosas estaban ahí. Entraron a la habitación de visitantes, pero ella se topezo y cayo encima de él... En la cama. - ¡Detente... Ya... Jajajaja!. - Pidio mientras se retorcía un poco, ella estaba muerta de la risa, auque tanto como él, sentía su corazón a mil.

\- ¡Jajajaja!, Eso no pasara, Lanjua. - Dijo, pero en un movimiento, ella cayo totalmente encima de él, por lo que ambos abrieron sus ojos como platos.

Sip, sus labios habían chocado, en un beso por error, ambos estaban completamente sorprendidos, pero despues de unos pocos momentos, los dos comenzaron a disfrutar del beso, ella enredo sus manos en la cabellera negra del joven, logrando desamarrar si peinado, mientras él le desamarraba el suyo, pero con una sola mano, la otra, acariciaba su cintura, de pronto comenzaron a sentir la cadera del otro presionandose contra la suya, logrando que tanto el azabache como la joven sintieran un calor en su entre-pierna, su beso paso de ser apasionado a salvaje, mientras comenzaban a soltar jadeos.

Se separaron por culpa del aire, jadeando tratando de controlar sus respiraciones, con sonrisas seductoras y picaras en sus rostros. - Cierra la puerta, con seguro. - Le susurro Nicolle a Junjie, quien obedecio sin rechistar. Para luego sentir como la castaña le tomaba de los hombros y lo acorralaba en la pared, él noto que ella se había quitado sus dos blusas, incluyendo el sujetador, asi que los senos de la oji-azul-grisaceo estaban pegados a los pectorales del Asiatico.

\- ¿Que estas haciendo?. - Pregunto el oji-café, soltando una ligera carcajada.

\- Te repito que eres mio, asi que YO voy a mandar en nuestro "Juego", ¿Hmm?. - Le susurro seductoramente, para morder la barbilla de él. Nicolle se sorprendió cuando sintio un par de manos calientes en sus pechos.

\- Nicolle... Jeje... Sucede que yo no estoy acostumbrado a acatar ordenes. - Susurro tambien, antes de besarla, mientras jugaba y masajeaba los senos de la muchacha, escucho un "¡Mmm!", debido al contacto, quizo oir mas, asi que peñizco y jalo suavemente uno de sus pezones, "¡MMM!", otro gemido mas fuerte, eso era lo que quería oir.

\- Ahh... ¿Ni a tus padres, ni tus maestros?. - Pregunto ella al separarse del beso.

\- Obviamente tenía que hacerlo... Pero nunca me gusto seguir ALGUNAS ordenes.- Respondió él juguetón, empezaba a morder el cuello de cisne de su compañera, logrando sacarle un suspiro. - Y si es doblegarme en esto, pues lo siento. -

\- ¡Pero te friegas, eres mio, Lanjua!. - Contesto Nicolle con una sonrisa traviesa, antes de despojarlo de sus pantalones, y siguo con los boxers, mientras él se quito su calzado, dejandolo desnudo ante ella. - Demonios, ¿Nunca te dijeron que estas condenadamente bueno?. - Le pregunto exitada, él se sonrojo un poco, pero sonrió.

\- Eres la primera y... ¿Nunca te lo dijeron a ti, "Ama"?, porque el sentimiento es mutuo. - Respondió picaramente, haciendola reir.

\- Eres el primero... Pero aun así vas a obedecerme. - Ella descubrio lo que iba a hacer, no iba a dejarlo.

\- Creo que vas a tener que obligarme, Nico. - Reto el Lanzandor, aun juguetonamente.

\- ¿Obligarte?, ¿Quieres que te oblige?, como quieras, travieso. - Dicho esto, la Montaner beso a su compañero, y lo empujo a la cama, quedando ella encima de él, sus lenguas chocaron, el calor en sus entre-piernas crecia y crecia, llegando a expandirse por todo el cuerpo, ya estaban sudando, pero no les importaba, el peli-negro, sintio como la de mirada azul-gris le acariciaba su abdomen, haciendo jadear entre el beso, al separarse, tenía saliva desprendiendose de sus bocas, ella bajo su cabeza hasta el musculos abdomen de él, comenzo a besarlo, mordisquearlo, lamerlo.

\- Ahh... - Jadeo él, ella le miro con un puchero, es que le molestaba que solo lograra hacerlo jadear, mientra ella llegaba hasta a gritar, sonrio con burla y a la vez con seducción y siguio bajando hasta llegar al erecto miembro de él, abrio los ojos sorprendida al ver lo bien dotado que estaba su compañero, o mas bien, su "Amante", agrando su sonrisa emocionada, y comenzo a lamerlo con deiberada lentitud, mientras jugueteaba un poco con la lengua. - ¡Ah!. - Al fin, al fin logro que gimiera, pero quería oir mas, asi que siguio con eso, y mordisqueo levemente. - ¡Ah!, ¡Nico!. - Gimio su nombre, sintio un liquido espeso en su boca, el cual trago sin pensarlo.

\- Te dije que te obligaria. - Se burlo ella, lo que fue un golpe en el orgullo para él, y sin previo aviso, quedo debajo del Lanjua, quien volvio a besarla, mientras sentía las manos de Nicolle enredarse en su cabello, aprovecho y la despojo de su calzado, pantalón y bragas, logrando emparejar, ella al separarse se impresiono al notar que ahora estaba desnuda ante él.

\- No voy a ser tan facil de doblegar, Nico. - Respondió Junjie, provocando un gruñido departe de ella.

\- ¡Ahh!, ¡Jun... Jie!. - Gimio la muchacha, al sentir como el azabache mordisqueaba suavemente y succionaba su pezón derecho, mientras con una mano, jalaba suavemente el izquierdo, hasta dejar su pezón derecho totalmente duro, cambio, y ahora era que mordisqueaba y lamia su pezón izquierdo y jalaba suavemente el derecho, hasta que dejo ese pezón izquierdo completamente duro, sus manos bajaron hasta los suaves muslos de ella, comenzo a acariciar su muslo izquierdo, pero su otra mano subio hasta su gluteo. - ¡AH!. - Gimio al sentir con apretón en su gluteo derecho, provocando que por puro instinto, la chica enredara las piernas en el torso de su compañero. - Eres un picarón. - Le susurro en el oido, solo escucho una risa.

\- ¿Y que hay de ti?. - Pregunto el de piel blanquecina, mirandola con sus ojos caféces, ella sonrio juguetona.

\- ¡IIhh!. - Chillo la joven al sentir como él introducía un dedo en su clitoris. - Ow. - Se quejo adolorida.

\- Lo siento. - Se disculpo el oji-café, mientras hacía un lento movimiento con su dedo en esa humeda intimidad, tratando de que ella se acostumbrara, no tardo en escuchar un gemido que indicaba que ella lo había hecho, asi que metio otro dedo y empezo a simular embestidas, logrando que ella gritara con fuerza. Otra mano del Lanzador fue hacia la espalda de ella, acariciandola y dejando un ardiente camino tras su mano, provocando en ella la sensación de mil agujas incrustandose un su piel, sintiendo un hormigueo delicioso en todo su cuerpo, la chica sentía como él se deleitaba con su aroma mientras seguía acariciando su espalda, bajando suavemente hasta su vientre y despues a sus muslos, su cuerpo llegaba a temperaturas que nunca pensó que podría llegar a tener, ni por fiebre.

Por querer dejar de ser la sumisa, dirigio una de sus manos al miembro de él, donde comenzo a acariciarlo mientras lo presionaba un poco. - ¡Nght!. - El ser del Este logro reprimir un gemido, Nicolle se sintio ofendida casi al instante por eso, sus manos acariciaban el cuello de su compañero provocandole unas ligeras cosquillas al joven, ella bajo por su espalda logrando hacerle estremecer, volvio a mordisquear la barbilla de su "Esclavo", para despues besarlo, mientras se le escapaban algunos gemidos pues Jaden aun tenía sus dos dedos en su interior y seguía simulando embestidas, cada vez mas rapido, provocando mas placer en la joven, cuando Lanjua saco sus dos dedos, humedos debido a los fluidos de su "Ama", los lamio un poco, a Nicolle ya le temblaban las piernas.

Ella ya no soportaba, lo anelaba, lo deseaba, ¡Lo quería a él ya mismo!. - J-Jun... -

\- ¿Si?. - Respondió él, interrumpiendola, pero respondiendo a su llamado, ella se acerco mas a su oido.

\- Hazme tuya. - Le susurro, el Asiatico termino sonrojandose.

\- N-Nico... Tu... ¿Estas segura?. - Le susurro él devuelta, con preocupación, quería hacerlo pero era complicado la verdad.

\- ¿Por que?. -

\- Yo... No quiero lastimarte, ¿Ok?, yo te amo, y no se que sucedera despues, esta es la primera vez que hago algo como esto. -Confeso, sorprendiendola. - Ademas tu podrías quedar... -

\- No me importa, yo... Yo tambien te amo, y tambien es mi primera vez, y tambien estoy asustada, nunca me lastimarias, y lo se. - Respondió ella, abrazandolo de la espalda, escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras cerraba mas sus piernas, preparandose para lo que venía, compañero se armo de valor, y deslizo su miembro en la entrada de ella lentamente, sintio que iba a explotar, ella era tan estrecha... Apretada... Mojada... Caliente, noto esa zona angosta y esa barrera que guardaba ese tesoro virgen que había conservado durante tanto años, y con todo el cuidado que pudo, la atravezo.

Nicolle le mordio el cuello con fuerza, y empezo a arañar rabiosamente su espalda logrando sacarle sangre, pero Junjie como si no huviera sentido nada no se inmuto. Comenzo con embestidas suaves, tratando de no lastimarla, mientras hacía algunis movimientos con la cadera para que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro, a ella le dolía, sentía un horrendo ardor en su cadera, estaba agonizando, ¡¿Por que la gente hacia esto si se sentía tan mal?!.

\- Solo respira. - Le aconsejo el Lanjua.

\- Callate. - Gruño ella.

Él solto una ligera risa, limpio suavemente las lagrimas que se deslizaban en la mejillas de su Amante, alejo su cabeza de su cuello para que le mirara, y la beso en los labios tratando de distraerla del dolor que sentía... Poco a poco, el dolor para ella fue desapareciendo lentamente... Convirtiendose en algo unico, maravilloso e indescriptible para la oji-azul-grisaceo.

\- ¡AH!, ¡OH DIOS!, ¡CONTINUA!. - Suplico ella, ya presa del placer del momento, para comenzar a sentir una embestidas fuertes, rapidas y profundas. - ¡Ah!, ¡Tan grande!. -

Ambos disfrutaban del placer del momento, sus cuerpos ardían como el fuego mismo, estaban sudados, y con sus respiraciones agitadas, gritando casi sin aliento y gimiendo el nombre del otro, moviendose salvajemente, provocando rechinidos de la cama, lo que a ninguno le molestaba. Que bueno que se les había ocurrido cerrar la puerta con seguro, por que si no... Quiza ellos y las babosas pasen por un incomodo, y quiza traumatico momento sin duda. Ella seguía arañando la espalda de él, mientras el azabache mordio su hombro para vengarse, aunque no tan fuerte como ella lo arañaba a él, para no lastimarla, volviedon a besarse, reanudando el toque de lenguas, moviendo sus caderas para profundizar mas las penetraciones, ella parecía casi desmayada, y él parecía que no la dejaría dormir.

Paso algo de tiempo antes de que comenzaran sentir mareo, cansancio y que la vista se les nublaban, estaban cerca de sentir la mejor sensación del mundo.

\- Nico. - Llamo el oji-café, ella le vio. - ¿Dentro o fuera?. -

\- ¡DENTRO!, ¡AH!. - Grito ella en medio de un gemido, su Amante asintio con la cabeza, uando estuvieron apunto de terminar, él aplico una embestida mas fuerte y profunda que todas las demas, la muchacha sintio como algo caliente llenaba su interior, ambos dejaron escapar un sonoro gemido, antes de caer rendidos en la cama.

\- No puedo creerlo. - Murmuro el Lanjua tratando de controlar su respiración, estaba sorprendido.

\- Yo tampoco. - Respondió ella, igual que él, los dos quedaron abrazandos y juntos en la cama, vaya que cosa había sucedido.

\- Bien, me pregunto que me ordenaras a hacer mañana. - Nicolle le miro con una cara de "¿Enserio?".

\- ¿Es enserio?, ¿Despues de lo que pasó vas a salir con eso?. - Rio la Montaner.

\- Una promesa es una promesa, y yo jamas las rompo, faltan dos dias para que la apuesta termine. -

\- ¿Que voy a inventar?, te "Revelaste" por lo que veo. -

\- Nicolle, tengo orgullo y debo cumplir mi palabra. - Ella le miro.

\- Pero con una condición. -

\- ¿Hmm?. -

\- ¿Haras todo lo que te diga, SIN rechistar?. -

\- ... -

\- ¿Y bien?. -

\- De acuerdo. Sere obediente. Sin rechistar. - Nicolle sonrió, y beso a su compañero, el cual correspondio con gusto.

\- Te amo. - Le dijo ella, él sonrio.

\- Y yo a ti. - Ambos se dieron un ultimo beso, antes de caer profundamente dormidos...

* * *

 ** _UJUJUJUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJS AJAJAJAJAJAJA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! *Rie con Maldad*_**

 ** _TE LO DIJE, TE JODISTE, MONTANER_**

 ** _Y recuerda, este lemon lo hize con mucho cariño y canela, XD_**

 ** _En fin_**

 ** _Toy cansada y con Flojera asi que solo dire esto_**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


End file.
